


me and the devil

by isthismydesign



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After season one, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, FBI, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hitchhiking, M/M, No Chesapeake Ripper, Quote: This is My Design (Hannibal), Serial Killer Will Graham, no beta we die like men, not yet at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthismydesign/pseuds/isthismydesign
Summary: What did you think would happen if a serial killer hitchhiker and a serial killer who picks up hitchhikers met?Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter meet under very different circumstances, and then proceed to troll the entire Federal Bureau of Investigation.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	me and the devil

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _It has been brought to my attention that this matches the plot of Season 1 Episode 11 of the show "Masters of Horror" which aired from 2005 to 2007 on Showtime. I apologize for utter my lack of encyclopedic knowledge about obscure Showtime productions that aired when I was a toddler! <3_  
>  **
> 
> Welcome! _Throws confetti in the air._ I wrote this five hours ago.
> 
> Some background for this fic since I wanted the summary to be minimalist for the aesthetic:  
> \- Will Graham is a serial killer who poses as a hitchhiker  
> \- Hannibal Lecter is a serial killer who picks up hitchhikers  
> \- They both still have their respective jobs, and we follow the show for about the first season before we diverge
> 
> Chapters will hopefully get longer!

Most would say that spontaneity doesn't suit Hannibal Lecter. Everything that Hannibal does is immaculately planned, from his career to his language is designed and thought out to the smallest detail. 

Hannibal thinks that people would certainly be surprised to learn that he is what Miss Freddie Lounds has christened to be the Cross-Country Butcher. They would be less surprised that he is a serial killer, and more surprised at his preferred method of hunting. They would assume that like everything else in his life, his murders were meticulously planned and executed. But the thrill of a hunt came the most when Hannibal picked up a hitchhiker. They were so easy, placing their trust and their lives in a nice car and an intelligent vocabulary. Every time, without a doubt, there would be shock written on his victims faces. 

It's hard to plan a murder like this, hard to know when opportunity will strike, how to know where he can do his work without being seen. He finds it a wonderful mental and physical challenge that keeps him sharp and aware of his surroundings. 

Take today for instance. Hannibal was driving back home to his townhouse in Baltimore after a conference in Columbus on Interstate 340 when he saw someone stumbling out of the woods. It wasn't as strange a sight as one would expect, as the interstate crossed paths with the Appalachian Trail. It wasn't uncommon to come across a hiker who was headed to a motel to give their legs a break, or just ready to give up and go home. It was one of the reasons that Hannibal enjoyed going home on the interstate. 

So when a young woman stumbles out of the woods Hannibal can't help but smile as he pulled over in front of her, rolling down his passenger window. She's suspicious, but she steps up to the window when he beckons her.

"Good evening." Makes his voice relaxing, using his accent to make it slightly melodic. It works, he sees her muscles unclench ever so slightly. "Do you need a ride? If you prefer, I can call you a cab, or let you charge your phone."

She looks at him, trying to gage if she can trust him. He keeps his posture relaxed and non-threatening. She looks at his seats, noting the genuine leather and spotless interior.

"I don't want to muck up your seats." Her accent is southern, and he manages not to smile. A southern accent means it will be that much longer before her body is discovered. "I'm pretty dirty." 

Hannibal smiles. "I hike a lot myself and I promise my car has seen far dirtier bodies."

She smiles, and Hannibal unlocks the door to let her in. "There is a motel a few miles out, would you like me to drop you off there?"

"Yes please." Hannibal nods and pulls back onto the road. "Thank you for driving me. I don't know what I would have done when the sun sets."

Hannibal checks the navigation in the car and sees a closed campsite up ahead. It will do nicely, and he looks forward to having a half decent work surface. His last few kills required him to work on the ground. "How could I leave someone out after dark when I have nowhere to rush off to?"

They ride in silence, and Hannibal can feel the hum of the hunt in his veins. Pulsing, throbbing, his attention narrows. Hears her breathing, slow and relaxed; can smell the flowers she has passed on the hike, bluebell, scarlet bergamot, and firewall; her cheap deodorant, claiming to small like nothing, so he only smells chemicals. Watches the yellow lines blur as he drives past them. It's not long now. 

He subtly reaches for a syringe filled with a mild sedative, he keeps several in a cupholder he added to his side of the center console. The driveway came into view and he quickly jammed the needle into her arm as he turned into the campsite, making sure that no one was in sight. She didn't stand a chance, already going limp from the sedative. Hannibal hopped out of the car to the barricade preventing him from entering the site. He slipped on a pair of gloves and picked the lock, returned to his car, and drove though, shutting the gate behind him. He took off his jacket and tie, rolling his sleeves up. He put on a plastic suit to minimize evidence and placed a tarp on a picnic table.

The girl was still in the car. She would be coming back to consciousness soon, but the sedative would keep her from moving for a few more minutes, which was all Hannibal needed. He dragged her limp body out of the car and placed her on the table before returning to his car. He opened the trunk and removed his toolkit. Turning back towards the girl he heard her start to make a sound, no doubt attempting to call for help. 

He takes a scalpel and moves toward her throat, and she begins to move. Hannibal stops her with a hand on her shoulder. "I can smell your fear." A small shudder of horror wracks her body. "If it helps, this will all be painless for you. I must thank you before you go, however. Someone as fit as you will certainly make a wonderful meal and I commend your dedication to your physical health." 

Before she has a chance to react, he slices her throat open cleanly. Watching the blood spray calmed and enthralled him in equal measure. Blood loss was Hannibal's favorite method of killing, made him feel alive and powerful, like a god. It reminded him of the simplicity of his hunts. How Spartan and elementary they were, purely a hunt for food. He often wished to change his style into something more artistic, more drama and attention that suited his personality better. He wanted to make every step of the hunt beautiful. From selecting his victim, stalking, the hunt itself, the kill, the harvest, the cooking. He longed for the city of Baltimore to be his playground, even if the chances of getting caught would be higher. 

_Someday,_ Hannibal vowed, _he would hone his skills enough to bring the city to its knees._

_This is my design._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any and all hits, kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I appreciate it.
> 
> ALSO, this applies to a lot of my fics. I'm a dumbass, okay? So I will try my damn best to write the most interesting and mildly horrifying murders for Will to investigate as possible. You might recognize murders from the tv show, so I'm sorry. And we all know that the dialogue in Hannibal is incredible, truly brilliant and profound. This is not that. Sorry. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> x Gray


End file.
